


study buddy

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [27]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: "ANONYMOUS SAID: Kate is trying to be a normal teenager and study for her GED, but Seth keeps distracting her."





	

The idea first crossed her mind when she heard them talking about taking a little vacation from their triple-play bank robbing spree after the next big score. And when that big score was about to be realized, thanks to a tip from one of Eddie’s contacts, she bought the GED prep book.

Keeping it hidden wasn’t easy, but Kate wasn’t sure if Seth or Richie would understand. They wouldn’t make fun of her, sure, but they might not _get_  it either. She wasn’t trying to get her old life back, she really wasn’t. She was just planning for the future, one that might come because they were under too much heat to pull jobs (or, if she was being really honest, because no one could be a professional thief forever, not even the Gecko brothers).

She would pull it out late at night, after the brothers had passed out with dreams of benjamins and broken cash wrappers dancing in their heads, and pour through it. That classroom knowledge hadn’t all been forgotten, but Kate did feel strange, in a way, doing something so _normal_  in the midst of her movie-plot life now. So, it wasn’t until a week after they pulled of their latest Big Job that she stopped hiding her book and her plans.

“Good for you,” Richie said with a smile, a bit proud and a bit smug, when he walked into their shared motel room and noticed the book splayed over her crossed legs as she sat on the bed. Fortified from the comment, she straightened then turned to stare down Seth.

He chuckled, like she had expected, but it was fond. “You gonna spend your vacation on readin’, writin’, and ‘rithmatic?”

“One of us three has to be the smart one,” she quipped back dryly. 

Richie let out an indignant, protesting noise, but Seth just grinned and raised his hands in surrender. “Not a bad idea, princess.”  


She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her history lesson. Thankfully, they kept quiet as she highlighted and scribbled notes in the book’s margins. So focused, she almost didn’t hear Richie get up and leave. It wasn’t until the mattress tilted that Kate suddenly realized she and Seth were alone.

“No,” she said without looking up as she felt his body heat at her side. “I’m studying.”

“Kate.”

She wrinkled her nose, and re-read the sentence she had missed because of having him so close, so distractingly close. “ _Studying,_  Seth.”

He swept her hair off her shoulder, the feel of his fingers against her skin making her shiver. “You can study when Richie gets back.”

“Seth,” she warned, but the rest of it got lost when he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, because it made her breath catch. After another kiss to her jaw, then to the corner of her mouth, she closed her eyes and groaned.   


His satisfied chuckle made her eyes snap open, and she turned to glare at him. “Ten minutes, and then I can go back to studying, promise?”

“Sure thing, babe.”  


In a flash, he had her book on the floor and her body under his, smiling triumphantly as he kissed her senseless. Kate smiled too, running her fingers through his hair as his weight made her warm all over, already conceding that this was going to be way, _way_  more than a ten-minute distraction.


End file.
